


Marlboro Nights

by tommyingot



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love them so much, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyingot/pseuds/tommyingot
Summary: Love you.Two words that died on the tips of their tongues, dangerous words. The two left the call, Wilbur left a simple ':) <3' message and went offline.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Marlboro Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by Marlboro Nights by lonely god 😦
> 
> my twitter is @tommyingot   
> comments r appreciated  
> antis pls do whatever i could care less

It's late, Tommy is aware of that. He has school tomorrow, he is also aware of that. Though, he's not floundering about on the idea and bashing himself up for not going to sleep. Instead, his head is somewhere else, occupied by none other than Wilbur Soot.

Fucking Wilbur Soot.

Of all people, he's daydreaming of his friend, to some, his brother. Quite frankly he found it odd to call Wil his brother, even though he's the main culprit of calling him that.

Tommy pays no attention to the ever growing pile of school work to his side, eyes fixed on his monitor which displayed a video of Wilbur. His gaze intent as he just..stares, dare he say, admire. 

It was weird at first, feeling the match that ignited his stomach into a bundle of flames that burn hot like his...love? adoration? for Wilbur. The fire whipped and grew with each second he spent talking to or even just seeing Wil.

But, he grew close to it, letting it warm him. Sometimes it'd burn him, char his heart, just to think that he'd never really get a chance. Sometimes he'd spend his night crying into his pillow, dampening the wild fire this man had caused, alas, God's ears are still stitches. The pleas to have been someone else- older, maybe a hot girl that Wilbur would actually check out -unheard to the man almighty. Tommy's not religious, but sometimes having a little hope cant hurt.

But soon enough he came to terms with his obvious crush for wilbur, he was comfortable with his own sexuality now. It took...a lot of crying, self doubt and existential crises of 'am i gross for this?' or 'holy shit i am a low life.'

But, that's a figment of the past now and doesn't bother him anymore. So, he lets it slide, feeds into the obsession he held for Wilbur.

On the topic of Wilbur, Tommy wants to talk to him. No particular subject, he just wants to.

So he does. Soon enough their dms are filled with Tommy spamming "oi dickhead i want to talk you better be online. i see you online i know you are talk to meeeee."

Annnd, he waits, and waits. For an entire 5 minutes before the beloved 'WilburSoot is typing…" pops up. Tommy's on the edge of his seat, staring down the little pop-up with anticipation.

Then it disappears.

"You fucking pric-" Tommy mutters, but is cut off by an incoming call; from Wilbur. Tommy gives a stupid grin, shaking his head and answering the call. He settles into his chair as the call connects. And finally, the relieving sound of Wilbur's voice returns to flood his ears.

"What's up darli-" Wilbur is cut short by himself, rethinking his word choice. "Sorry that was- weird, whats up?" 

And Tommy is fucking blushing, his face glowing with a red hue. He gives a chuckle, one that could either mean:  
A: What the fuck.  
or  
B: Holy shit that was so cute-hot-i don't know, please say it again.

Spoiler alert, it was option B. But that's unbeknownst to a very embarrassed Wilbur.

"What's up? Err, I dunno. Can't sleep I guess." Tommy replies, he's not lying, but he wouldn't dare specify what (or who) is keeping him up.

"Don't you have school tomorrow? Hate to be the dad friend but you've gotta sleep dude." Wilbur said and Tommy feels slightly guilty at the concern laced between his words.

"I don't wanna go to schooooolll.." Tommy groans, leaning back in his chair, slightly annoyed at even thinking of going there.

"Well you gotta Toms." Wilbur said. Of course, the elder only wishes the best for Tommy. It's kind of annoying, but also endearing.

Shit, Tommy's fucking lovestruck. 

"It's one day, I can't sleep or focus because I have..things.. on my mind." The teen huffs, watching the green rings around their profile pictures flicker on and off.

"Would it help to talk about those things?" 

Tommy thinks. He could, and not specify who it is that's taking his mind. Or, he could just reject the offer. There's no harm in talking about a crush..to your crush, right?

Wilbur takes the silence as a yes, sitting back into his chair and waits.

Tommy is hesitant, making sure to not slip up when he starts. "Alright..Well, I have a crush.." Tommy pauses.

Wilbur has to bite back on the need to go 'Ooooo, Tommy's got a crushh!'. He wouldn't want to do anything wrong. The brunette settles for a simple "mhm" to signify he's listening.

"They uh. Well, I don't think they have interest in me. Even if they did I don't...think it'd work out." Tommy feels the fear of Wilbur knowing exactly who he's talking about creeping up his spine, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Tommy shivers, wracking the nerves off his body as he mind hurls worries.

"Why's that?"

"Uh..Well, multiple reasons.. They're uh, significantly older than me. Not..Too old, but old enough for it to he a problem." Probably too far, but Wilbur agreed to this.

"Tommy.." 

"I know, Wil, it's bad. I know..I just.." ..fucking love you Wil you have no idea. Please get the hint.

"Can I..Know who this is?"

Silence. Tommy has plenty of time to divert the conversation, to drop it and bury it. Never let it resurface and forget it.

"It's you."

Fucking idiot.

Wilbur stammers a bit, an expected reaction. Tommy is so close to hitting the end call button and blocking him on all platforms.

But.

Tommy knows that either way he'd have to face Wilburs..disgust? His wrath, his bitter abhorrence. And it'd be easier to face it now, where the amount of dilemmas are small.

The blonde can feel his stomach swirl with so many emotions of fear, of shame, of anything and everything negative.

"Come again?" 

Wilburs voice is barely heard through the pounding of his head, the pounding of his heart. The yelling in his mind telling him to leave and drop Wilbur.

"It's uh..you."

He hears Wilbur sigh, one of relief, though he can barely differ pity from relief. 

"I well..How do I say this?" I-"

"Hate me?"

"No? No! Tommy, no, I don't fucking hate you dipshit." Wilbur laughs. "Far from it actually. Because..Well, same."

"Same?"

"I like you too idiot."

All those previous negative feelings wash away like the flick of a switch, being replaced by him processing what the fuck Wilbur just said.

Holy shit.

"Rea-Really?" 

This feels like a dream. Like if he were to pinch himself right then and there he'd wake up to the disappointing reality of his sad, cold room and undeniably unhealthy crush.

But it's real, this is real. Wilburs feelings, his words.. everything is real.

"Really really."

"Holy shit I want to kiss you right now what the fuck." Tommy laughs, accompanied by Wilburs own laugh. 

"Well if you were here you can bet I'd let you." The elder grins, he can feel the blush from Tommy through his screen.

"God. Wow. Who woulda known? What a fuckin' plot twist." Tommy is still in slight denile, going to pinch his arm to just double check that this is really happening.

"Not me, honestly." 

The two were slap-happy, but not daring to question the reality of this situation. Instead they sat in a comfortable silence.

"So, think you'll be able to sleep now?" 

"Yeah..Yeah I think I can." Tommy nods, yawning almost immediately after answering.

"Alright, well you best get some sleep. G'night Toms."

"Night Wil- Oh! Hey before you hang up.."

"Hm?"

"Thank you. Seriously. This literally wouldn't have happened if you didn't answer me."

"'Course." 

Love you.

Two words that died on the tips of their tongues, dangerous words. The two left the call, Wilbur left a simple ':) <3' message and went offline.

Tommy grinned like a doofus, feeling his cheeks warm up for what felt like the millionth time that night.

'<3'

Tommy went offline soon after, swivelling in his chair to walk to his bed. The teen laid down, staring up at the ceiling. He felt pure happiness, giddiness. He felt amazing.

He didn't sleep. Wilbur was too distracting.


End file.
